comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/Justice League of Arkham
So after watching all the cutscenes of Arkham Knight I've become inspired to create a Justice League video game set in the Arkham universe. The game features a wide array of villains and lots of new gameplay mechanisms such as the super speed feature and underwater gameplay. The game is set within an alternate canon, outside of Arkham Knight. It is set some point after Arkham City with the Joker dead and Gotham in a state of peace. Batman hasn't been very worried about Gotham since he's been keeping quite busy with the Justice League. Eventually someone has an idea for a bunch of villains to band together and kill the heroes, although it's not Scarecrow, who doesn't even appear in the game. This time it's Lex Luthor who has the idea. He secretly aligns himself with Darkseid, an opponent who the Justice League has never faced. Luthor fears Darkseid but needs his help, and Darkseid advises him to form the Injustice League to counter their foes and keep them busy as Darkseid enacts his master plan. Luthor recruits Weather Wizard, Two-Face, Professor Zoom, Killer Croc, Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Cheetah, Harley Quinn, Bane, Black Manta, Ocean Master, Star Sapphire, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Sinestro, and Black Adam. As if that weren't enough, the League also has to deal with the threats of the Penguin and his gang, Gorilla Grodd, Doomsday, the Apokoliptians, and A.R.G.U.S.'s forces, which consist of AMAZO and the Suicide Squad (the Arkham Knight, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Firefly, and Multiplex). Catwoman also appears in the game, but she acts more as an ally in Batman's missions. For most of the game, at least two characters are playable at a time. There are times when only one character can be used in certain situations, but for the most part it is two or more. If it is single player, the player can switch between the characters at will. If it is multi player and there are more than two accessible characters, both players can switch between characters. After completing the campaign, the players can go back and explore Gotham City, Metropolis, and Central City for side missions and unlockable achievements and rewards. The only characters besides the main 8 Leaguers who can be played as outside of the campaign are Nightwing, Hawkgirl, Swamp-Thing, Azrael, and the Suicide Squad, as they all have their own side missions. DLC characters include Green Arrow, Firestorm, Red Hood, Harley Quinn, and Black Manta. Professor Zoom is playable as an alternate costume for the Flash. Other characters that appear in the story that aren't playable under any circumstances are Lois Lane, Perry White, Jimmy Olsen, Granny Goodness, Kalibak, Glorious Godfrey, Lashina, Amanda Waller, General Wade Eiling, and Metron. Each member of the Justice League has a large array of alternate costumes: *Batman **Batman Beyond **First Appearance **Owlman (DLC) **Justice Lords **Flashpoint **Sinestro Corps (DLC) **Batman One Million **Nightmare Batman **Justice League 3000 **Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice Armor (DLC) **White Lantern (DLC) **Red Son (DLC) **Noel **Vampire (DLC) **Adam West (DLC) **Zurr-en-Arrh (DLC) *Superman **Superman Beyond **Ultraman (DLC) **Justice Lords **Flashpoint **Red Son (DLC) **Justice League 3000 **Superboy **Superboy-Prime (DLC) **Godfall **Superman Blue *Wonder Woman **Superwoman (DLC) **Justice Lords **Justice League 3000 **Wonder Woman #600 **Amazon (DLC) **Red Son (DLC) **Flashpoint *Flash **Jay Garrick **The CW (DLC) **Johnny Quick (DLC) **Justice League 3000 **Professor Zoom **Elseworlds **Blue Lantern (DLC) **Impulse *Green Lantern **Justice League 3000 **Power Ring (DLC) **John Stewart **Kyle Rayner **John Stewart **Parallax **Flashpoint *Aquaman **Flashpoint **Hook (DLC) **Sea King (DLC) **Garth **Kaldur'ahm *Cyborg **Vic Stone **Teen Titans **The Grid (DLC) **Flashpoint *Zatanna **Annataz (DLC) **Doctor Fate **Classic **Flashpoint The voice cast has been described as one of the best collections of DC Comics voices ever assembled. *Kevin Conroy- Batman *George Newbern- Superman *Susan Eisenberg- Wonder Woman *Michael Rosenbaum- Flash, Multiplex *Troy Baker- Green Lantern, Two-Face, Glorious Godfrey *Matt Lanter- Aquaman, Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) *Juliet Landau- Zatanna *Khary Payton- Cyborg, Azrael *Kevin Grevioux- Darkseid *Clancy Brown- Lex Luthor *Nolan North- Weather Wizard, Penguin *Steve Blum- Professor Zoom, Killer Croc, Cyborg's Computer *Danny Jacobs- Captain Cold *James Patrick Stuart- Captain Boomerang *Claudia Black- Cheetah *Hynden Walch- Harley Quinn *Fred Tatasciore- Bane, Kalibak *Kevin Michael Richardson- Black Manta, Swamp-Thing, Perry White *Sam Witwer- Ocean Master *Olivia d'Abo- Star Sapphire *Rick D. Wasserman- Clayface, Doomsday, Metron *Laura Bailey- Poison Ivy, Lashina *Wally Wingert- Riddler *Victor Garber- Sinestro *Arnold Vosloo- Black Adam *Powers Boothe- Gorilla Grodd *Travis Willingham- AMAZO *Ed Asner- Granny Goodness *Ron Perlman- Deathstroke *Chris Cox- Deadshot *Crispin Freeman- Firefly *Jensen Ackles- Arkham Knight / Red Hood *Grey DeLisle- Catwoman *Josh Keaton- Nightwing *Jennifer Hale- Hawkgirl *Stephen Amell- Green Arrow *Donald Glover- Firestorm (Jason Rusch) *Dana Delany- Lois Lane *David Kaufman- Jimmy Olsen *CCH Pounder- Amanda Waller *JK Simmons- General Wade Eiling Category:Blog posts